My Life Is My Pain
by darkdanu91
Summary: Hidupku sekarang adalah kepedihanku saat ini. jadi tolong pahami keadaanku saat ini
1. Chapter 1 : Kenyataan Pahit

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH" teriak naruto tidak terima. Dirinya diikat dengan tali cakra.

"DIAM KAU PENGHIANAT," teriak shinobi laki laki pada naruto

"Apa maksud kalian kenapa kalian memanggilku begitu bukanka-.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, naruto pun dipukul dengan cukup keras pada bagian kepalanya dan tersungkur ketanah

"Ugh " naruto memegang kepalanya sembari menahan sakit dibagian kepalanya

"Bawa dia kedalam penjara" perintah shinobi bertubuh besar kepada shinobi lain.

"Apa salahku kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk mereka" ucap naruto lirih.

Flashback : On

Naruto, itulah nama pemuda yang sedang menahan sakit. Tampak sebuah luka yang cukup besar karna pedang menancap di dadanya. Tak henti-hentinya luka itu mengeluarkan cairan merah kental yang disebut darah.  
"Ugh sial" ucap Naruto sambil mencabut pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, sembari memuntahkan darah dan mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah depan, hanya mayat-mayat yang bisa dia lihat disana dan beberapa temannya yang masih gigih bertarung demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang disebut perdamaian. Hatinya mulai goyah dan berfikir apa itu perdamaian, seperti apa bentuknya, dan bagaimana mewujudkannya.

 **"** **Hei naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"** tanya sosok rubah yang tengah berbicara di alam bawah sadarnya atau yang bisa kita sebut kyuubi

"Entahlah kurama, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Sepertinya ini akhir dari dunia ini"pikir naruto putus asa, dirinya sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

 **"** **Cih mana naruto yang selalu berusaha dan pantang menyerah. Yang selalu meneriaki dirinya ingin menjadi hokage, dan selalu maju kedepan meskipun dirinya terluka"** ucap kurama, dirinya bukan ingin mengejek host nya tersebut. Tapi ingin menyadarkan tekad api yang selalu dibawa hostnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat orang-orang dibunuh kurama, sepertinya kita menyerah saja dan menyetujui rencana mata bulan madara" ucap naruto pada kurama, tidak ada lagi mata yang menunjukan tekad disana, yang tersisa hanyalah keputusasaan.

 **"** **Jika kau tidak sanggup melihat mereka mati, maka lindungilah mereka. JANGAN BERPUTUS ASA SEPERTI INI, KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK SEKARANG GAKI"teriak** kurama dengan suara tinggi..

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan bijuunya itu, dia menatap kearah bijuunya itu berusaha untuk mencari kebohongan dimatanya, tapi yang dia lihat disana adalah murni dari apa yang dia yang membuat dia mulai mengingat masa kecilnya yang pantang menyerah agar semua orang mau mengakui keberadaanya.

"Kau benar kurama, seharusnya aku tidak putus asa seperti ini. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku kurama" ucap naruto sambil keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

 **"** **Sama-sama naruto. Berjuanglah"** ucap kurama dalam hatinya

 **"** **MEDAN PERANG"**

"HA..HA..HA KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MASUK DALAM MUGEN TSUKUYOMIKU. BERSIAPLAH" teriak madara sambil membuat handseal tangan yang panjang. Seluruh aliansi hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan yang akan terjadi, mereka semua sadar bahwa mengalahkan madara itu mustahil.

"BERSIAPLAH KALIAN SEMUA" ucap madara telah selesai membuat handseal tangannya

"Dengan ini kalian semu-.." belum sempat madara menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"FUTON : Rasenshuriken" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan jutsunya kearah madara dan membuat ledakan besar akibat jutsu tersebut.

"Cih dasar bocah pengganggu" kata madara dari kepulan asap yang tercipta dari serangan naruto tadi.

"Sial, seranganku tidak berefek sama sekali padanya" ucap naruto dalam mode rikudonya, dirinya tahu bahwa serangan yang dilakukannya sia-sia tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

 **"** **Naruto, coba kau buat lagi rasenshuriken dan alirkan cakra ying ku pada seranganmu. Dengan itu kau dapat menyerang madara"** ucap kurama memberitahu.

"Baiklah kurama akan kucoba" ucap naruto sambil membuat dua bunshin lalu mencoba membuat rasenshuriken dengan menggabungkan cakra ying milik kurama.

"Baiklah akan kucoba dengan ini" ucap naruto sambil berlari kearah madara

"FUTON : Rasenshuriken" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan jutsunya kearah madara.

"Hahaha... jutsu yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh padaku lagi " ucap sombong madara sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah jutsu yang ada didepannya.

 **DUARRR...**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat akibat jutsu naruto tadi yang membuat tanah disekitar menjadi kawah yang cukup dalam.

"Apakah berhasil" ucap naruto terengah-engah akibat memakai jutsu tadi, dirinya sampai terduduk karna tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya saat ini.

Setelah asap hilang akibat jutsu naruto tadi, nampak madara tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Ugh si..iial" ucap madara diiringi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Sepertinya madara tengah sekarat ini kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya"pikir sasuke sambil membawa pedangnya dan berlari kearah madara.

"SASUKE JANGAN.." ucap naruto berusaha berdiri walau keadaannya sangat parah, dirinya berusaha berlari mengejar sasuke dengan langkah semampunya.

Sasuke hampir sampai didekat madara dengan pedangnya yang telah diarahkan kejantung madara. Madara hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan mati, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi mengingat keadaan dirinya saat ini.

"Mati kau" ucap sasuke sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah jantung madara. Madara menutup mata nya karna dia tau kematian sudah mendekatinya.

Tapi saat pedang sasuke hampir menyentuh madara, pedang tersebut ditangkis oleh sebuah kunai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO" ucap sasuke terhadap orang yang menangkis serangannya itu yang tak lain adalah naruto.

"Cukup hentikan sasuke, dia telah sekarat" ucap naruto terengah-engah

"Cih, walaupun dia sekarat aku harus tetap membunuhnya. Jadi menyingkirlah sebelum kau juga kubunuh naruto." Ucap sasuke sambil mementalkan kunai naruto dan mencoba menusuk madara. Tapi dia dikejutkan ketika madara sudah tidak ada disana dan hanya meninggalkan kilatan kuning saja.

"Cih Hiraishin"batin sasuke, sambil berjalan kearah aliansi shinobi dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya

"Dimana madara" ucap salah satu shinobi pada shinobi yang lain

"Madara telah mati" ucap sasuke kepada seluruh shinobi yang ada disana.

"Syukurlah, oh iya dimana naruto" ucap tsunade bertanya pada sasuke

"Dia menjadi penghianat dengan membawa mayat madara lari dari sini" kata sasuke pada semua shinobi.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH, BERKATA SEPERTI ITU" ucap tsunade marah mendengar perkataan sasuke,

" Sudah kubilang, naruto menjadi penghianat. Dan saat ini keberadaannya tidak diketahui." Ucap sasuke

Seluruh aliansi tampak berfikir atas perkataan sasuke tadi, lalu salah satu shinobi dari konoha angkat bicara.

"Bisa saja perkataan sasuke benar, dia kan jinchuriki kyubi yang diselimuti kebencian itu" ucap shinobi tersebut.

Perkataan itu membuat shinobi-shinobi lain percaya bahwa yang dikatakan itu benar.

"YA DIA BENAR" ucap seluruh shinobi mendukung perkataan tersebut.

Flashback : OFF

"UZUMAKI NARUTO"

"siapa disana" ucap naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang berbicara tadi

" **Masuklah ke alam bawah sadarmu, dan kau akan mengetahuinya"** kata sosok itu pada naruto


	2. Chapter 2 : Jalan Yang Kau Ambil

" **Masuklah ke alam bawah sadarmu, dan kau akan mengetahuinya"** kata sosok itu pada naruto

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Perlahan dia mengedarkan penglihatannya kedepan. Didepannya hanya ada makhluk besar berekor sembilan atau yang biasa dia panggil kurama sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hey kurama apa maksudmu menyuruhku kesini" tanya naruto pada sosok bijuunya itu

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban darinya

"Ooy kurama cepat jawa-.."belum sempat naruto mengatakannya dirinya mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya

" **Naruto berbaliklah kebelakang"** kata sosok itu padanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan naruto pun membalikan badannya kearah sosok itu

Betapa terkejutnya ketika naruto melihat sosok didepannya "K..-kkkau, Kaguya" kata naruto terkejut

" **Hai UZUMAKI NARUTO"** ucap sosok itu

"Kenapa kau ada disini bukannya kau sudah tersegel dalam madara " kata naruto pada sosok itu

" **Lantas apa masalahnya"** kata sosok itu dengan santainya

"Madara telah mati dan otomatis kau juga ikut mati, tapi kenapa kau ada disini" tanya naruto pada kaguya

" **Baiklah akan kuceritakan padamu disaat madara menyembuhkanmu, dia tidak sengaja mengalirkan cakraku padamu dan membuatku bisa ada disini"** dengan singkat kaguya menjelaskan pada naruto

Flashback : ON

Di gua yang gelap dua laki-laki sedang tergeletak tak berdaya, kondisi mereka dibilang sangat parah

"U...gh" ucap madara setengah sadar dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Matanya tertujuh pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terengah-engah disampingnya.

"Naruto kenapa kau menolongku" ucap madara pada sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut berjalan dengan langkah pelan kearah madara walau keadaannya sudah sekarat begitu.

"Entahlah" naruto terdiam sejenak. "aku hanya berfikir bahwa semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua begitu pula dirimu madara" ucap naruto sambil menahan sakit yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Naruto kau sangat mirip dengannya" ucap madara yang teringat pada adiknya uchiha izuna

"Apa maksudmu madara" ucap naruto bingung dengan perkataan mantan musuhnya ini

"Bukan apa-apa. Naruto kemarilah aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" ucap madara

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku madara" ucap naruto yang ada disamping madara

"Taruh kedua tanganku keperutmu naruto" ucap madara. Naruto pun meraih tangan madara dan meletakkannya keperutnya.

Luka-luka ditubuh naruto sembuh seketika saat kedua tangan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

"Aku telah menyembuhkanmu naruto, dan sekarang tolong kau satukan tanganku" pinta madara pada naruto

"Baiklah" ucap naruto

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mengetahui kenapa nagato melakukan hal seperti ini. Naruto terima kasih, karenamu aku dapat melakukan hal yang berguna disaat akhir hidupku"

"GEDO : Rinne Tensei No Jutsu

"Jutsu itu..., " ucap naruto mengingat jutsu yang digunakan nagato untuk menghidupkan peduduk konoha yang mati.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu semua ini saja naruto, dan" Belum sempat madara menyelesaikan dirinya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dan mengangkat mayat madara lalu menguburkannya.

"Madara aku pasti akan menciptakan perdamaian suatu hari nanti tidak perduli rasa sakit yang harus kutanggung kedepannya" ucap naruto didepan nisan madara, dan pergi dari gua itu menggunakan hiraishin.

Flashback : OFF

"Tapi kena..-" ucapan naruto dipotong kaguya

" **Sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang adalah apa pilihanmu saat ini**

 **"** HEI JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMOTONG PERKATAAN ORANG LAIN" teriak naruto padanya

" **Sudahlah jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau tinggal jawab sekarang apa pilihanmu saat ini"**

 **"** Huh apa maksud perkataanmu itu aku tidak mengerti"kata naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

" **Yang kumaksud adalah apakah kau mau membalas dendam pada mereka yang telah membuatmu begini ataukah kau hanya diam saja"** tanya kaguya

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan mulai mengingat perlakuan mereka terhadapnya, mengingat hal tersebut saja membuat dia meneteskan sebagian air matanya. Desa yang selalu dicintainya malah menghianatinya atas apa yang dilakukannya. Dia telah berkorban nyawa, darah, keringat, bahkan air mata dan semua itu hanya demi desanya yang sekarang membuangnya. Tetapi naruto berusaha menepis perasaan itu. Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya bahkan mungkin dapat memperburuk masalah.

" **Naruto apa sekarang kau menyesal. Menyesal melindungi desa yang sekarang membuangmu layaknya sampah."** ucap kaguya pada naruto yang saat ini masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya

" **Kau tau naruto, cinta dimulai dengan senyuman,tumbuh dengan dekapan. Tetapi cinta seringkali berakhir dengan rasa sakit dan air mata. Seperti itulah dirimu, kau terus mencari cinta dari orang lain. Tetapi kau tak pernah melihat sisi gelap orang lain. Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya akan merasakan apa itu penyesalan" Ucap kaguya pada naruto**

 **"** Kau salah. Penyesalan adalah cara orang bodoh menghabiskan waktunya. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang seperti itu. Tidak peduli seberapa kecil harapanku, aku takkan menyerah. Suatu hari aku akan mengubah segalanya.

" **Heh kau berkata seperti kau dapat merubah masa lalumu yang kelam da..-"** Perkataan kaguya terpotong disaat naruto memegang tangannya dan berkata

 **"** Kau tidak perlu mengubah masa lalu" naruto berhenti sejenak " sebab masa lalu adalah bagian kita yang sekarang

"Heh anak yang menarik" batin kaguya mendengar perkataan naruto

" **Baiklah aku akan mempercayaimu UZUMAKI NARUTO semoga kau memilih jalan yang tepat."** Ucap kaguya pada naruto dengan seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya

"Terima kasih telah mau mempercayaiku kaguya, aku pasti akan mengubah segalanya" Ucap naruto pada kaguya

" **Naruto aku rasa waktuku sudah habis"** kata kaguya pada naruto. tubuhnya pun bercahaya membuat naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

" **Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu hadiah padamu"** kata kaguya berjalan kearah naruto dan menempelkan tangannya kekepala naruto

"Ugh ap-..a ini" ucap naruto menahan sakit dibagian kepalanya

" **Kejarlah apa yang seharusnya kau inginkan dan jangan ragu dengan apa yang kaulihat. Teruslah melangkah kedepan. Aku mempercayaimu Uzumaki Naruto** " kata kaguya diiringi tubuhnya menjadi partikel-partikel kecil lalu menghilang.

"Terima kasih kaguya"ucap naruto dalam hati diiringi dirinya keluar dari alam sadarnya.

Perlahan naruto membuka matanya. Dia merasakan kekuatan aneh dari matanya, dengan langkah perlahan dia berjalan kearah cermin disampingnya

"Ini bu-..kannya" betapa terkejutnya naruto dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang "RINNEGAN" teriak naruto didepan cermin tersebut.

Naruto berpikir kenapa dirinya mempunyai mata itu. Mata yang pernah membuat dirinya merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, mungkinkah kaguya yang memberinya. Tapi kenapa? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak naruto mulai mengingat kata-kata kaguya disaat berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

" **Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu hadiah padamu"**

" **Kejarlah apa yang seharusnya kau inginkan dan jangan ragu dengan apa yang kaulihat. Teruslah melangkah kedepan. Aku mempercayaimu Uzumaki Naruto** "

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud hadiah itu kaguya. Kau mempercayakan kekuatanmu padaku"naruto diam sejenak"Kekuatan yang pernah membuat sebagian hidupku hilang"pikir naruto mengingat saat kejadian invasi pain waktu itu


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal Mula Konflik

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud hadiah itu kaguya. Kau mempercayakan kekuatanmu padaku"naruto diam sejenak"Kekuatan yang pernah membuat sebagian hidupku hilang"pikir naruto mengingat saat kejadian invasi pain waktu itu

Flash Back : ON

"HINATA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, CEPAT PERGI DISINI BERBAHAYA" perkataan naruto tidak membuahkan hasil untuk membuat hinata pergi malah sebaliknya dia melihat hinata menghampirinya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH, KAU TIDAK AKAN MENANG MELA-.."perkataan naruto terpotong disaat hinata mengeluarkan suaranya

"Aku tau aku tidak akan menang, tapi hanya berdiri dan diam melihat naruto-kun terluka itu sangat sakit untukku"hinata diam sejenak"kau yang selalu bersemangat dan teguh memegang prinsip ninjamu membuatku selalu ingin mengikutimu"ucap hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"hinata"pikir naruto terkejut. Gadis yang selalu diam dihadapannya kini berbeda dengan hinata yang dia kenal

"Kau yang telah menyelamatkanku dari jalan yang salah, dan membuatku tau bahwa aku mencintaimu" ucap hinata lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya kedepan

"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI NARUTO-KUN" teriak hinata lalu menatap tajam pain didepannya yang sebenarnya nagato

"Bala bantuan rupanya" sejenak pain memandang datar hinata.

"HYEAAH" hinata mulai mematahkan besi yang ada ditubuh naruto

"Shinra tensei" ucap pain mengarahkan tangannya kedepan hinata yang berusaha mematahkan besi yang menempel ditubuh naruto.

Hinata terpental saat pain mengucapkan nama jutsu tersebut. Dengan dibantu tangannya dia mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya" JUHO SOSHIKEN" teriak hinata diiringi terbentuknya chakra menyerupai singa besar di masing-masing telapak tangannya. Hinata berlari kearah pain dan mencoba melancarkan serangan kearahnya. Tapi dengan mudahnya pain menghindari serangan tersebut, diselah serangan hinata pain mulai berkata

"Kenapa kau melawanku, padahal kau tau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku" kata pain pada hinata. Hinata tidak membalas perkataannya dan mencoba menyerang pain

"DUAK..."pukulan hinata mengenai kepala pain membuat dia terpental

"Berhasil" batin hinata terengah-engah. Lalu terduduk ditanah

Flashback : OFF

Tersadar akan perasaan gadis itu naruto bangkit sambil memandang bulan di langit

"Aku janji setelah masalah ini berakhir, aku akan membalas perasaan mu hinata" ucap naruto

SKIP : Didesa Konoha ; Ruangan Hokage

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH SASUKE" Teriak Kiba

"Kiba tenangkan dirimu lagipula naruto memang pantas disebut penghianat, kau lupa dia jelmaan kyuubi" ucap gadis bersurai pink.

" KATAMU, CUKUP SUDAH AKU MUAK DISINI AYO HINATA KITA PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI" ucap kiba sambil menggenggam tangan hinata dan pergi dari ruangan ini.

Bukan hanya kiba, para rookie pun melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cih kalau begini rencanaku tidak akan berhasil" pikir sasuke dalam hatinya

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI DISITU" ucap sasuke diiringi para rookie membalikan badannya.

"TSUKUYOMI" ucap sasuke diiringi mata sharingannya yang berputar,

" Apa yang kau lakuk-... " belum sempat shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya dirinya pun terjatuh bersamaan para anggota rookie lainnya

"sasuke-kun apa maksudnya ini" ucap sakura pada sasuke.

"tenang saja sakura ini bagian dari rencana, apakah kau masih mau mengikutiku" balas sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada sakura

"tentu saja sasuke-kun akan kulakukan apapun untukmu" balas sakura dengan mata berbinar

"rencanaku berjalan lancar, kini tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai tujuanku tersampaikan"pikir sasuke.

"ug..h" keluh shikamaru menahan pusing dibagian kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya kedepan

"kau tidak apa-apa shikamaru, ini minumlah dulu" ucap gadis bersurai pink yang dikenal shikamaru adalah sakura menyodorkan segelas air padanya.

"terima kasih sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan tadi" tanya shikamaru pada gadis didepannya

"jadi kau tidak mengingatnya yah"kata sakura dibalas ekspresi tidak mengerti shikamaru

"kau terkena pukulan naruto saat perang melawan madara waktu itu, bukan cuma kau saja yang diserang naruto. anggota rookie lainnya pun ikut babak belur dihajar naruto sepertinya dia malah mendukung rencana yang dibuat madara" ucap sakura yang jelas-jelas mengarang cerita agar shikamaru membantunya dalam rencana yang dibuat sasuke.

"jangan bercanda kau sakura, naruto tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" pikir shikamaru yakin pada dirinya. Naruto yang dia kenal selalu mengutamakan sahabatnya walau seberapa berat luka yang dia pikul tetap dia akan mengutamakan sahabatnya menjadi prioritas utamanya

"shikamaru kau itu terlalu mudah tertipu daya olehnya." Kata sakura pada shikamaru

Shikamaru hanya diam saja ketika sakura berbicara begitu. Dia memandang sosok sakura saat ini, memperhatikan dari atas hingga kebawah sosok tersebut. Bukannya dia mempunyai pikiran mesum tetapi sakura yang saat ini berdiri didepannya sangatlah berbeda.

"apa kau benar-benar sakura yang aku kenal dulu" ucap shikamaru mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya

"apa maksudmu shikamaru, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tentu saja ini aku sakura" ucap sakura pada shikamaru dengan senyum yang terpatri dibibir mungilnya

"hmm baiklah aku mengerti sakura, jadi dimana yang lainnya" tanya shikamaru pada sosok sakura yang masih tersenyum didepannya.

"yang lainnya ada diruang perawatan, jika kau ingin melihat mereka kau pergilah dulu kesana. Aku mempunyai beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata sakura pada dirinya

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" balas shikamaru berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut

Sakura yang melihat shikamaru pergi mulai tertawa sendiri didalam ruangan tersebut

"Hahahaha... kau sangat bodoh untuk menyadarinya shikamaru, ternyata apa yang dikatakan sasuke-kun berjalan lancar. Sekarang aku tidak perlu takut akan apa yang terjadi padaku, karna jika bersama dengan sasuke-kun aku akan aman" batin sakura dalam hati, tetapi sayangnya sakura tidak tau bahwa dirinya juga diperalat sasuke. Sungguh salah kau sakura.

Shikamaru sedang memikirkan perkataan sakura tadi. Apa benar yang diucapkan sakura tadi adalah sebuah kejujuran atau hanya sebuah rekayasa. Otaknya terus mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi disaat dia tidak sadarkan diri tetapi sekuat apapun dia mengingatnya tetap tidak berhasil juga. Langkah kakinya pun terhenti disaat dia telah sampai disuatu pintu yang terdengar sedikit suara gaduh didalamnya. Dengan perlahan ia putar kenop pintu tersebut lalu membukanya. Ia melihat teman-temannya sedang bercanda ria. Syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja "pikirnya dalam hati

"YO shikamaru darimana saja kau" ucap laki-laki yang selalu membawa anjingnya

"tidak kemana-mana kok, aku hanya sedang mencari angin saja" balas shikamaru padanya

"apa kalian mendengar kabar baru-baru ini" kata ino pada semuanya. Mereka yang mendengar pernyataan ino hanya menggelengkan kepala pertanda mereka semua tidak tau

"NARUTO MENJADI PENGHIANAT" teriak ino pada mereka

"Hei bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak seperti itu ino dan apa maksud perkataanmu bahwa naruto itu penghianat" ucap kiba

"apa itu benar ino, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan saat ini" kata sai pada ino

"tentu saja tidak bodoh, untuk apa aku mengarang semua itu" balas ino membela dirinya

"sudah jangan bertengkar seperti itu lagipula kita masih belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap shikamaru meleraikan semuanya

"shikamaru-kun benar teman-teman, naruto pasti tidak akan melakukan hal yang sejahat itu" kata hinata mendukung perkataan shikamaru

"aku rasa yang dikatakan hinata itu ada benarnya juga teman-teman. Naruto pasti tidak akan melakukan hal yang serendah itu, jika dia melakukan hal itu kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja dia melakukannya. " ucap kiba berfikir

Saat mereka tengah membicarakan naruto. terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dari arah luar mereka

"apa itu, sepertinya terjadi ledakan diluar sana." Ucap shikamaru sambil memandang jendela dikirinya. Kepulan asap itu berasal dari ruang penjara bawah tanah konoha. Jangan-jangan

"teman-teman ayo kita kesana, mungkin saja kita akan berjumpa dengannya" ucap shikamaru memandang mereka semua

"maksudmu shikamaru" ucap kiba bingung dengan perkataan shikamaru

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, " teriak shikamaru pada mereka.

"sudahlah jangan bertanya lagi, ayo cepat kita periksa ledakan itu" kata shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan para rookie

SKIP :

"akhirnya aku bebas, ternyata susah juga keluar dari penjara meskipun aku memiliki mata ini tapi itu masih terlalu jauh untuk menyaingi kaguya karna fisikku sekarang belum lagi borgol chakra ini yang membuatku harus menggunakan chakra senin mode sebab borgol ini menyerap semua cakra ditubuhku saat aku menggunakannya." Pikir naruto sambil melihat desanya sekarang, mengedarkan pandangannya ke patung hokage didepannya. Setetes air mata mengalir diwajah tan tersebut, dirinya kembali teringat disaat dia selalu meneriaki kata kata lantang untuk menjadi hokage. tapi entah kenapa dia telah meninggalkan impiannya. Walaupun sekarang impian itu tidak ada bukan berarti dirinya harus diam begitu saja. Tidak kuat menahan sakit hatinya dirinya pun terduduk sambil memegang dadanya, air mata pun semakin deras mengalir di wajah tannya

"kena..pa hiks.. a.-ku harus harus menerima ini semua " ucap naruto lirih

"touchan... kachan apa aku kuat menanggung ini semua... ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditanggung sendiri" sambil memegang dadanya. Dia memang tidak merasakan luka fisik tapi luka hati yang saat ini dia rasakan jauh lebih sakit. Sekarang dia tau penderitaan obito saat itu begitu juga nagato. Mereka bukanlah orang yang harus disalahkan karna disaat hati seseorang terluka ketika disakiti atau hal yang berharga baginya itu hilang secara otomatis hatinya bergerak untuk berbuat hal baik atau malah sebaliknya.

"NARUTO..." naruto mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, perlahan dia membalikan badannya untuk melihat seseorang dibelakangnya

"Ka..lian" ucap naruto terkejut


	4. Chapter 4 : Pertemuan

"NARUTO..." naruto mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, perlahan dia membalikan badannya untuk melihat seseorang dibelakangnya

"Ka..lian" ucap naruto terkejut

"NARUTO... HEI SUDAH LAMA KITA TIDAK BERJUMPA" ucap lee semangat pada naruto

"Hey kau ini selalu membuat kami khawatir tau" ucap shikamaru

Naruto tetap terdiam melihat anggota rokie berkumpul disini. Apa maksud mereka semua, apa mereka tidak tau bahwa aku dituduh sebagai penghianat. Ataukah ini hanya tipu muslihat mereka untuk menangkapku "pikir naruto dalam hatinya

"Hei kenapa kau diam naruto" kini ino yang bertanya pada naruto

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KALIAN. AKU TAU INI ADALAH JEBAKAN DAN BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEOLAH KALIAN PEDULI PADAKU" teriak naruto dengan wajah yang masih terhiasi air matanya

"naruto-kun" ucap hinata mulai mendekat kearah naruto

"BERHENTI DISANA HINATA. JIKA KAU BERGERAK LAGI AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU" ucap naruto sambil mengambil kunai dari kantongnya

"Cih apa maksudmu naruto" ucap kiba sambil berlari kearah hinata berniat untuk mencegahnya tetapi sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya

"Biarkan saja dulu kiba" ucap shikamaru membujuknya

"APA MAKSU-.." ucapan kiba terhenti disaat shikamaru menatapnya dengan serius

"Hah baiklah jika kau telah bersikap begitu pasti kau telah menyusun sebuah rencana bukan" tanya kiba pada shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan

"KUBILANG BERHENTI HINATA" tangan naruto dengan kuat menggenggam kunai tersebut dan mengarahkan kunai tersebut kedepan wajah hinata. Tetapi sekeras apapun naruto membujuk hinata berhenti itu sia-sia saja

"RASAKAN IN-..." belum sempat naruto menyerang hinata, tubuhnya merasakan suatu kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sejenak ia melihat tubuhnya itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Hinata memeluknya. Apa maksudnya ini aku tidak mengerti. Tubuh naruto pun bergetar hebat dan kunai yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Hinata yang mengetahui keadaan naruto saat ini mulai mengeratkan pelukannya kearah pemuda tersebut, meski rona merah menjalar dipipinya dia tetap berusaha menenangkan sosok yang dicintainya itu.

"naruto-kun menangislah keluarkan semua beban dihatimu karna aku akan selalu menemanimu, akan selalu menghiburmu ketika kau rapuh, akan selalu menghapus air matamu ketika kau sedih, dan " hinata terdiam sejenak sambil mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang sekarang kini berdetak tidak beraturan " AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU"

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan gadis itu terkejut. Padahal dia ingin mengatakannya lebih dulu. Dilihatnya lebih jelas wajah gadis yang sekarang ini memeluknya. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya "Cantik".

"Hinata... Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu" ucap naruto pada hinata.

"Wah ternyata ada acara percintaan disini" ucap sosok pria menatap mereka

"SASUKE" ucap semua yang ada disana sambil menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat sosok yang berbicara tadi

"Uzumaki Naruto malam ini adalah hari terakhir kau hidup jadi bersiaplah" ucap sasuke sambil menghunuskan pedangnya kearah naruto yang masih memeluk hinata. Sasuke langsung menyerang naruto, sedikit lagi pedang itu hampir mengenainya

"naruto-kun" ucap hinata cemas melihat sasuke menyerang naruto

"tenang saja hinata, percayalah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja" kata naruto menenangkan hinata

"rasakan ini naruto" ucap sasuke

"HIRAISHIN" ucap naruto lalu menghilang dengan sangat cepat disertai timbulnya kilat kuning

"cih tidak kena" batin sasuke melihatnya

"hinata, apakah kau baik-baik saja" kata naruto memastikan keadaannya

"umh e..to aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir " balas hinata dengan muka semerah tomat

"syukurlah hina..-" perkataan naruto terhenti disaat tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dirinya mencoba untuk menahan sakit tersebut tapi keadaan tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti kinerja otaknya. Perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah, beruntung ada hinata dengan segera menangkap tubuh kekar pria itu.

"naruto-kun apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap hinata dengan nada khawatir

Naruto yang melihat hinata menghawatirkannya tersenyum miris. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini terlalu baik padanya. Dengan perlahan naruto memegang tangan hinata

"tenang saja hinata-chan jangan khawatir aku tidak ap..-a uhuk..." sekeras apapun naruto menyembunyikan sakitnya tetap tidak bisa ia tahan, darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut pria tersebut. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan menangis

"hiks.. hiks.. aku memang tidak berguna" pikir hinata pada dirinya. Naruto yang melihat hinata seperti itu dengan segera memeluk tubuh gadis tersebut.

"jangan bilang begitu hinata-chan. Bagiku kau itu sangatlah berguna. Dengan sikap khawatirmu padaku saja sudah cukup untuk menunjukan betapa dirimu berguna. Kau tadi mengatakan akan selalu menemaniku, akan selalu menghiburku ketika aku rapuh, akan selalu menghapus air mataku ketika aku sedih, dan selalu mencintaikukan. Jadi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu karna aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau katakan" naruto terdiam sejenak lalu mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi hinata. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan naruto tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ucap hinata sembari menghamburkan pelukan kearah pemuda didepannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang kau tunggu disini dulu aku akan mengalahkan sasuke." Ucap naruto melepaskan pelukan gadis tersebut.

"tapi aku tidak mau naruto-kun terluka. Aku... ak..-" ucapan hinata terhenti saat naruto menciumnya secara mendadak. Hinata merasakan ciuman dari bibir pria tersebut, tidak ada nafsu disana semua itu bentuk cinta dan kasih sayang dari pemuda tersebut. Perlahan hinata membalas ciuman tersebut meski dirinya sedang menahan malu yang sangat hebat. Lumayan lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga mereka berdua menghentikannya.

"na...naru..to..-kun" ucap hinata terbata-bata mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi.

Naruto yang melihat sikap hinata itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman pada gadis tersebut.

" tenang saja aku tidak akan terluka. Oh iya nanti kita melakukannya lagi yah Hi-na-ta" ucap naruto dengan kedipan nakal padanya

"NARUTO NO BAKA" teriak hinata padanya

"hahahaha..." tawa naruto diiringi dirinya menghilang dari tempat itu.

SKIP : Sesampainya di tempat sasuke

Naruto yang telah berada di tempat sasuke terkejut karna semua anggota rookie dikalahkan sasuke. Pandangan matanya beralih pada sosok sasuke yang tengah menginjak kepala shikamaru dengan santainya

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI SASUKE, KAU KETERLALUAN" teriak naruto, dirinya tidak dapat menahan amarah lagi disaat teman-temannya diperlakukan seperti ini

Flashback : On

"Apa maksud semua ini " ucap shikamaru meminta penjelasan padanya

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus membunuh uzumaki naruto" kata sasuke pada mereka

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU TERIMA INI " **GATSUGA** " ucap kiba menyerang sasuke dengan jurusnya.

" **Duarr...** " ledakan terjadi, kepulan asap mulai terbentuk akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan kiba tadi.

"hah...hah...hah... apakah berhasil" pikir kiba

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang. Terlihatlah sosok monster yang melindungi sasuke.

" **SUSANOO"** pikir semuanya

"seranganmu tidak ada apa-apa nya, sekarang giliranku menyerang bersiap lah kalian semua

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" ucap sasuke mengeluarkan bola api raksasa kearah para rokie.

"ck sial bagaimana ini, serangannya menutup semua jalur. Kalau seperti ini kita akan mati terpanggang." Ucap shikamaru melihat arah datangnya bola api besar itu

" **Baika no Jutsu** " ucap chouji membesarkan diri merelakan tubuhnya menjadi tameng untuk teman-temannya

"CHOUJI" teriak mereka disaat tubuh chouji terkena bola api raksasa tersebut. Tubuh chouji pun berubah menjadi kecil lagi dan terjatuh ketanah. Beruntung ia ditangkap oleh lee

"Chouji, hey chouji... bangun" ucap lee pada sosok tersebut yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di genggamannya

"Chouji... hiks... CUKUP SUDAH AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI KEHILANGAN TEMAN-TEMANKU SEPERTI SAAT NEJI TERBUNUH

" **Hachimon Tonko no Jin"** ucap lee diiringi cakra hijau muncul diseluruh tubuhnya. Dia menatap tajam sosok sasuke yang kini menatapnya datar didalam susanoo miliknya

"AKAN KUHANCURKAN MONSTER ITU " **Kaimon :** Omote Renge" Teriak lee melesat dengan kecepatan sangat cepat dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya kearah sosok monster tersebut

"Duarrr..." ledakan dahsyat terjadi akibat serangan lee. Tetapi ketika dia lihat monster itu masih ada melindungi sasuke bahkan tidak retak sedikitpun

"ckk.. tidak berhasil akan kutingkatkan sampai ke gerbang delapan dengan itu pasti monster itu akan kalah. BERSIAPLAH KAU SASUKE" **Shimon "** ucap lee diiringi cakra hijau yang semakin banyak mengelilinginya.

"DENGAN INI AKAN KUKALAHKAN KAU SASUKE" ucap lee melesat dengan cakra hijau tadi yang telah terpusat di tangan kanannya.

"RASAKAN INI" teriak lee memukul makhluk tersebut dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"DUARRR..."ledakan sangat dahsyat terjadi

Saat dirasa lee serangan tadi telah membuat sasuke kalah. Dirinya terkejut sasuke masih berdiri tegak didalam tubuh monster tersebut.

"tidak mungkin musta..-" perkataan lee tehenti disaat tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Para rokie yang melihat itu langsung berlari menuju sosok terkapar itu. Tapi saat mereka ingin kesana mereka dikejutkan saat sasuke melesat kearah mereka

"MATI KALIAN

 **Blaze Release Chidori :** ucap sasuke menembakkan bola api yang terselimuti cakra petir didalamnya

DUARR... " serangan sasuke mengakibatkan tanah disekitarnya mendadak hancur seketika.

Para rokie pun tak berdaya ketika serangan tersebut mengenai mereka

"ck lemah " ucap sasuke menginjak kepala shikamaru dengan santainya

Flashback : OFF

"Hn jadi apa maumu. Kau mau menyerangku, silahkan saja aku tidak takut" kata sasuke dengan datar membalas perkataan naruto.

"Ck Bajingan kau, terima ini" ucap naruto melesat kearah sasuke dengan pukulan yang sudah ditambah dengan cakra sennin mode. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut tidak tinggal diam, dia membuat setengah sebagian susanoo untuk menghalau serangan naruto

"Duarrr" ledakan cakra terjadi disaat pukulan naruto berbenturan dengan susanoo sasuke. Tapi serangan itu tidak berdampak apa-apa pada susanoo sasuke.

"Ckk sial, tidak retak sama sekali" pikir naruto melihat serangannya

"Ada apa naruto, tidak dapat menyerangku yah" kata sasuke meremehkan naruto


	5. Chapter 5 : Teman Berharga

"Ada apa naruto, tidak dapat menyerangku yah" kata sasuke meremehkan naruto

"cih, jangan senang dulu kau ini baru dimulai" ucap naruto dengan munculnya rinnegan di matanya

"A..apa darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu" ucap sasuke terkejut

"heh sepertinya sekarang kau terkejut nhe sasuk..-" perkataan naruto terhenti disaat mata nya mengalami sakit yang luar biasa

"ug..h si..-al. Mata ku serasa terbakar" ucap naruto terduduk sambil memegang matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan naruto mulai menyeringai jahat

"heh walaupun ia menggunakan rinnegan tetap saja ia belum bisa menguasainya belum lagi tali cakra yang mengikatnya" pikir sasuke

Perlahan naruto mencoba berdiri lagi lalu menatap sasuke tajam dengan rinnegan dikedua matanya.

"heh menyerah saja lah naruto. dengan keadaanmu saat ini kau tidak bisa menang melawanku meskipun kau memakai mata itu karna sharinganku lah yang paling kuat" ucap sasuke menyombongkan dirinya.

"Menyerah katamu, cih jangan bercanda kau." Kata naruto pada sosok sasuke

"Heh keras kepala sekali kau." Ucap sasuke membuat jutsu

" **Chidori Eiso** " ucap sasuke menyerang naruto dengan chidori yang memanjang

"MATI KAU NARU..-" perkataan sasuke terhenti

" **Tendo :** Shinra Tensei" ucap naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah serangan sasuke yang membuat serangan tersebut terpental

"Mus..tahil, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata itu disaat keadaannya seperti itu" ucap sasuke terkejut

"hah...hah... ternyata mata ini sangat menguras cakra ku. Dan terlebih lagi serangan ini bisa mengenai teman-temanku, aku harus membawanya ketempat jauh " ucap naruto terengah-terengah dan berlari menuju hutan kematian

" Hei Dobe jangan lari kau, pengecut " ucap sasuke mengikuti kearah larinya naruto

" hosh... hosh... berhasil dia mengikutiku " ucap naruto berhenti dan memandang tajam kearah sasuke

" Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi dobe " ucap sasuke datar

"BERSIAPLAH SASUKE AKAN KUAKHIRI SEMUA INI **Tendo :** Chibaku Tensei" ucap naruto dengan diiringi munculnya bola hitam seukuran bola kasti ke angkasa yang akan menarik semua benda di permukaan ke dalam bola hitam tersebut. Jutsu yang pernah digunakan rikudo sennin untuk menyegel jasad dari siluman berekor sepuluh.

Perlahan tubuh sasuke tertarik bersamaan benda yang ada disekitarnya

"ckk tarikannya kuat sekali" pikir sasuke yang mulai tertarik kedalamnya.

Bola hitam tersebut terus menarik seluruh benda yang ada disekitarnya pepohonan, tanah hingga lama kelamaan bentuk bola tersebut menyerupai sebuah planet berukuran kecil dengan sasuke didalamnya.

"hah... hah... setidaknya dengan jurus itu dia tidak dapat keluar lagi" ucap naruto berjalan sempoyongan.

CRASSH... " langkah naruto terhenti disaat tubuhnya merasakan sakit dibagian ulu hatinya.

"ugh k..au ba..gaimana bisa" pikir naruto melihat sasuke menusuknya dengan pedang yang dibuat dari tubuh susanoo miliknya

"hn apa kau pikir aku akan mati dengan serangan tersebut. Cih jangan meremehkan mata sharinganku ini" ucap sasuke pada naruto yang saat ini tidak berdaya.

"siiallan kau sasu...- arrrrghhhh" naruto berteriak saat pedang susanoo menusuknya dengan kuat.

"DENGAN INI MATILAH KAU" ucap sasuke menendang tubuh naruto dengan kaki diselimuti cakra susanoo.

"DUAKK" tubuh naruto terlempar jauh dan menabrak pohon disekitarnya.

" HAHAHAHA dengan ini semua rencanaku berjalan lancar. Semua orang didunia ini akan tunduk padaku dan aku akan menjadi tuhan shinobi HAHAHHAA" ucap sasuke dengan suara lantang

" **Blaaaarrr** " ledakan chakra keluar dari tempat naruto yang sedang sekarat. Perlahan seiring ledakan chakra itu hilang. Sosok seseorang sedang berdiri tegak dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah tubuh yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Perlahan sosok tersebut menatap kearah sasuke dengan kosong.

" **Kau bilang ingin menjadi tuhan.** " Ucap sosok itu pada sasuke

" Ternyata kau masih hidup naruto. mengesankan dengan keadaanmu yang saat ini kau masih dapat bertahan dengan seranganku tadi. Tapi sekarang akan kumusnahkan kau saat ini." Ucap sasuke pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata naruto. tapi ada yang berbeda darinya sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa yang saat ini dia lihat adalah bukan naruto.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" ucap sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang sekarang sedang melahap sosok tersebut yang masih terdiam di posisinya

"Blaaaarrrr" HAHAHAHA dengan ini kau pasti mat...-. "

" **Tertangkap kau** " ucap naruto yang keluar dari semburan api sasuke dan menangkap tangan susanoo miliknya

"cih aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak rencanaku ini. Akulah yang akan menjadi tuhan shinobi dan menguasai dunia ini" ucap sasuke pada naruto

" **Tuhan katamu. Apa kau tak pernah melihat orang-orang yang ketakutan. Apa kau berfikir hidup ini mudah ?!.** " ucap naruto dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi berat.

" CIH KAU HANYALAH SAMPAH NARU...-" perkataan sasuke terhenti disaat naruto memukul perutnya bahkan susanoo yang menahannya pun retak akibat pukulannya tadi.

"ugggghh" lenguh sasuke disaat perutnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat pukulan naruto tadi

" **Kau telah menyakiti semua teman-temanku, akan kubunuh kau. Bahkan sampai kau mati aku tidak bisa MEMAAFKANMU"** ucap naruto yang sedang dipengaruhi kekuatannya.

" **terima ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau seenaknya lagi** " ucap naruto memukul wajah sasuke

"Buaghhh " pukulan naruto tepat mengenai wajah sasuke

" **Ini untuk desa ku. Desa yang telah kau buat menjadi seperti ini** " ucap naruto menendang tubuh sasuke yang langsung ambruk ketanah.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan sasuke saat itu hanya menatapnya datar dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi chakra hitam pekat di tangan kanannya. Sejenak ia mulai mengingat persahabatan diantara mereka

" **Kiba, lee , chouji, shikamaru, hinata, teman-temanku dan untuk desaku konohagakure** " ucap naruto.

"cih rasakan ini naruto "Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu " ucap sasuke mengeluarkan semburan apinya lagi pada naruto. naruto yang melihat hal itu menggumamkan suaranya dan berkata

" **GAKIDO** "

" Musta...-hil dia menyerap jutsuku ?! " pikir sasuke kaget melihat jutsunya diserap naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

" **Berapa orang yang telah kau sakiti sebelum kau menyadarinya ?** " ucap naruto

"Ini tidak mungkin... aku kalah dengan sampah sepertimu " ucap sasuke yang masih terkejut

" **Aku akan membayar atas semua yang telah kau lakukan! Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa bertarung dengan Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah salah besar** " ucap naruto

 **"** cih jangan meremehkanku hah, kau hanyalah sampah yang tak berguna " ucap sasuke membuat tangan susanoo dengan sisa chakranya dan langsung memukul naruto

"MATI KAU" ucap sasuke bersamaan dengan naruto yang beradu tinju dengan tangan susanoo milik sasuke dan tangan kanan miliknya yang dilapisi chakra hitam tersebut.

" **Blaarrrrr...** " ledakan besar terjadi saat kedua serangan tersebut berbenturan satu sama lain dan menghasilkan asap begitu tebal. Perlahan asap itu hilang dan menampilkan naruto yagn tegah berdiri menunduk. Terlihat sasuke yang terduduk tak berdaya sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya

" ugggghh kauuu dasar sam...- " tubuh sasuke pun ambruk diiringi tubuh naruto ikut terjatuh di sisi kirinya.

" Akhirnya semua telah selesai ugghhhh maaf sasuke aku harus menggunakan cara kasar. " ucap naruto. perlahan dirinya pun menutup matanya.

Seiring pertempuran berakhir langit pun tidak kuasa meneteskan air mata melihat itu semua. Hujan mengguyur semua permukaan di konohagakure.

SKIP : Hinata POV

"Hujan..." pikir hinata melihat langit. Dalam benak hinata muncul perasaan yang tidak mengenakan.

" Naruto-kun kuharap kau baik-baik saja" batin hinata khawatir pada sosok tersebut. Dan mulai melangkah pergi menuju teman-temannya

Sementara diruang hokage sosok gadis berambut pink sedang menatap kaca dan melihat keadaan yang ada diluar.

"hujan ini semoga saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Sasuke-kun dimana kau" ucap sakura cemas menunggu sasuke yang belum kembali.

Kembali ke tempat para rokie yang sedang sekarat

" Ada apa ini. Apa yang terjadi " ucap pria memakai masker yang kita kenal hatake kakashi

" uggghhh kakashi sensei cepat bawa mereka ke rumah sakit " ucap shikamaru pada kakashi yang dibalas anggukan

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Pooftt pooft

" Hei pakun cepat panggil petugas medis kesini"

" Hai apa yang terjadi disini " ucap pakun melihat sekitarnya

" sudah nanti saja menjelaskannya sekarang kita harus mengobati mereka dulu " pikir shikamaru

" baiklah aku mengerti " balas pakun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"jadi shikamaru apa yang terjadi" tanya kakashi padanya

" Naruto... dan sasuke ughhh mereka sedang bertarung " ucap shikamaru padanya

" Apa maksudnya bukankah naruto dipenjara dan kenapa sasuke ikut campur urusan ini " tanya kakashi lagi pada sosok tersebut.

" sasuke ternyata menipu kita. Naruto bukanlah penghianat kita ditipu oleh sasuke" ucap shikamaru

" sudah kuduga, tapi kenapa sasuke berbuat begitu " ucap kakashi

" saat ini kita belum tau apa yang difikirkannya. Sebaiknya kita ketempat pertarungan sasuke dan naruto. " ucap shikamaru yang mencoba berdiri. Dengan dibantu kakashi mereka pun pergi ketempat pertarungan sasuke dan naruto berlangsung.

Ditempat naruto dan sasuke. Kakashi dan shikamaru telah ada disana, mereka mengedarkan matanya di tempat tersebut. Terlihat jelas bahwa tempat ini telah terjadi pertempuran yang dahsyat. Mereka pun mencari keberadaaan sosok yang dicari mereka saat itu. Tampak terlihat dua sosok tubuh tergeletak tak jauh dari arah mereka berdiri.

" NARUTO " teriak shikamaru berlari kearah sosok tersebut dengan kakashi dibelakangnya

"Hei naruto bangun. Sadarlah ini aku shikamaru " ucap shikamaru pada sosok yang terluka dibagian dadanya.

Kakashi yang melihat keadaan naruto saat itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Muridnya yang selalu berusaha untuk membawa sahabatnya sendiri kini dibuat seperti ini oleh sahabatnya. Seharusnya pada waktu naruto mau dipenjara dirinya harus melawan tapi pada kenyataan waktu itu dirinya hanya bisa diam dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya ketika semua orang dengan mudahnya percaya pada perkataan sasuke waktu itu

" Aku gagal menjadi guru yang baik naruto, maafkan gurumu ini yang tak becus menjagamu sampai kau seperti ini " pikir kakashi melihat keadaan naruto.

Shikamaru yang menyadari keadaan kakashi pun bangkit dan menghampiri kakashi yang menundukan kepalanya

" Sudahlah kakashi-sensei penyesalan tidak dapat mengubah semua yang telah terjadi. Ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salahmu dan sekarang yang terpenting adalah keadaan sasuke dan naruto saat ini. " ucap shikamaru pada kakashi. Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan shikamaru pun mulai bangkit dari keadaannya

" Kau benar shikamaru, ayo. Aku akan membawa sasuke dan kau bawah naruto " ucap kakashi lalu menghampiri tubuh sasuke.

" Sasuke aku tak mengerti apa jalan pikiranmu sampai kau berbuat sseperti ini. Aku sebagai gurumu merasa marah pada dirimu " pikir kakashi lalu membawah tubuh tersebut kerumah sakit dengan naruto yang telah dibawa shikamaru

Sesampainya dirumah sakit

" ughhh tubuhku sakit sekali tapi dengan memakan beberapa daging pasti segera sembuh hehehehe " ucap chouji pada teman temannya

" kamu ini chouji masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir tentang makanan. " pikir sakura yang sedang sekarat

" Oh iya gimana rasanya dipeluk sama naruto tadi hinata " tanya ino pada hinata yang sekarang sedang merona hebat

" Anooo... eto.. rasanya ha..angat eh apa ya..ng aku katakan " ucap hinata pada ino yang dibalas tawa kecilnya

" Hah kau dipeluk sama penghianat hinata, aku tak percaya " ucap sakura

" JAGA UCAPANMU SAKURA. NARUTO BUKANLAH PENGHIANAT JUSTRU SASUKE LAH YANG JAHAT " teriak ino pada sakura yang selalu saja menjelek-jelekan naruto

BRAKKKK " APA KATAMU, KAU BILANG SASUKE JAHAT. Cih sudahlah ino aku tau kau itu hanya iri dengan kedekatanku pada sasuke-kun.

" APA KATAMU KAU... "

" sudahlah ino-chan jangan marah begitu, dan untuk sakura-chan jangan pernah menghina naruto-kun. Perkataan ino tadi benar sasuke sekarang jahat, dialah yang membuat teman-teman terluka.

" Sudahlah hinata aku tak mau mendengar ocehanmu lagi " ucap sakura

" KAU... SAKU...-" perkataan ino terhenti saat kakashi membawa tubuh sasuke

" Sakura tolong kau periksa keadaan sasuke saat ini " ucap kakashi menurunkan tubuh tersebut ke tempat tidur disebelah kiba yang masih belum sadarkan diri

" Baik kakashi-sensei. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sasuke-kun " pikir sakura langsung menyalurkan chakra hijau kearah tubuh sasuke. Setelah selesai sakura pun menghentikannya

" Syukurlah sasuke-kun tidak apa. Meskipun keadaannya terbilang sangat parah tapi itu jangan khawatir karna ada aku murid ninja medis dari tsunade-sama " ucap sakura sedikit menyombongkan kemampuannya

Ino dan hinata yang mendengar perkataan sakura pun hanya diam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, kemudian mereka pun menghampiri kakashi

" anoo... kakashi sensei dimana naruto-kun " ucap hinata bertanya pada guru tim tujuh tersebut

Sontak kakashi yang mendengar hal itu pun terdiam, setelah beberapa saat dia pun angkat bicara

" Naruto... Dia... " kakashi pun terdiam sejenak lalu berkata lagi

"MATI..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga. Gimana nhe pendapat kalian gaje kah?**

 **Tolong reviewnya yah buat kalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya yang terbilang pemula ini**


	6. Chapter 6 : Perginya Sang Pahlawan

_**Yo minna... akhirnya chapter 6 jadi juga, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan publish cerita ini, berhubung saya waktu itu harus ngurusin keperluan untuk mos SMA saya jadi agak disibukkan belum lagi tugas SMA yang menumpuk. Langsung saja gak usah basa-basi selamat membaca cerita saya**_  
 _ **Caution : Alur dapat berubah-ubah seiring dengan situasi cerita jadi harap maklum**_  
 _ **Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion**_

Perkataan kakashi sukses membuat semua terkejut  
" A..aapa na.. -kun mati " ucap hinata terkejut.  
" Ya naruto telah mati aku tau ini berat untukmu hinata, tapi kau harus menerima kenyataannya hinata " ucap kakashi pada hinata. Dia tau murid kurenai ini menyukai naruto tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini.  
" Hinata sudahlah relakan naru "  
" Cukup semuanya, hiks... hiks... kumohon berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, naruto-kun pasti masih hidup dia telah berjanji padaku untuk kembali.. " ucap hinata dalam isak tangisnya. Mereka yang ada diruangan tersebut hanya menatap nanar keadaan hinata, mereka tau hinata pasti terpukul saat ini  
" Kakashi-sensei bisakah kau tunjukan dimana naruto-kun " tanya hinata pada kakashi  
Kakashi yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

SKIP : Ditempat naruto berada  
" Sial... sial... NARUTO. kenapa jadi begini.. aku... aku... gagal menyelamatkanmu, aku... merasa gagal sampai kau menjadi seperti ini " ucap shikamaru pada sosok yang terbaring di kasur rawat tersebut. Sosok yang selalu membuat dirinya ingin mengikuti kemanapun dia melangkah, sosok yang selalu membuat teman-temannya semangat dan mengajarkan mereka semua agar tidak menyerah tapi sekarang sosok tersebut hanya bisa berbaring. Mata birunya yang selalu memancarkan tekad kini terpejam untuk selamanya.  
" NARUTO-KUN " terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu yang telah terbuka sontak membuat shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya  
" Hinata... Kakashi-sensei " ucap shikamaru melihat mereka berjalan kearah naruto  
" Naruto-kun... kumohon bangun... kau tidak boleh mati naruto-kun... bukannya kau bilang ingin menciumku lagi... kau boleh melakukannya sepuasnya naruto-kun tapi kumohon kau bangun naruto-kun... "  
" Hinata sudahlah naruto sudah ma...- "  
"TIDAK, NARUTO-KUN BELUM MATI, hiks... hikss. Naruto-kun " tangis hinata menjadi jadi tatkala dia melihat sosok kuning tersebut.  
" NARUTOOOOO-KUN " teriak hinata keras

Dua Hari Setelah Naruto Diumumkan Meninggal.  
SKIP : Oni Ku ni ( Di Negeri Iblis )  
Sulit itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk santai dikursinya yang terbilang mewah bagi sebagian orang yang melihatnya. Sekarang dia adalah pendeta saat ini. Itu bahkan lebih sulit daripada meramal seseorang yang akan mati " pikir shion saat ini. Namun seseorang harus memerintah negeri ini dan dia telah dipilih untuk menjadi penguasa selanjutnya.  
Shion tersadar dari pikirannya saat melihat utusannya berlari kearahnya.  
Utusan itu mengambil beberapa waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya lalu mulai berbicara  
" Shion-sama, kami menerima surat dari kumogakure. "  
Shion mendesah. Ini sudah kelima kali ia menerima surat dari kumogakure dalam sepuluh hari ini. Dia benar-benar berharap raikage akan berhenti meminta dia menyetujui lamarannya. Karna hatinya saat ini hanya untuk satu orang dan itu tidak akan berubah. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata sebiru samudera yang pernah menolongnya menyegel iblis mouryou waktu itu.  
" Apa isi surat itu " tanya shion  
" Surat ini meminta anda untuk menerima proposal pernikahan da..- " belum sempat utusan itu meneruskan kata-katanya, terlebih dulu shion memotongnya dengan cepat  
" Silahkan kembalikan lagi surat tersebut seperti yang saya lakukan akhir-akhir ini " ucap shion  
" Tapi shion-sama surat ini mengatakan jika anda tidak menerima proposal pernikahan ini maka mereka akan menyatakan perang pada kita. "  
Hal ini membuat shion berfikir ' Apakah raikage serius tentang pernikahan ini ' ia bertanya-tanya. " Aku tau dia tidak akan menyatakan perang penuh pada kami jika dia tidak ingin menghadapi desa-desa lain. Tapi hal ini masih menimbulkan pertanyaan mengapa ia melakukan tindakan seperti ini.  
Sebelum dia ingin menanyakan hal ini lagi pada utusannya tersebut, orang lain datang berlari kearahnya.  
Orang tersebut membungkukkan badannya didepan shion " Saya penjaga Eito melapor shion-sama " Eito kemudian berdiri tegak.  
Shion mengangguk. " Ada apa di patroli perbatasan ? "  
Eito kemudian mengambil gulungan dari saku celananya dan mulai membacakan isi gulungan tersebut dengan keras. " Penjaga menara telah melaporkan bahwa mereka melihat gulungan dibawah burung yang berasal dari konoha da... "  
Eito menghentikan suaranya saat ia melihat shion tersentak mendengarnya. " Nyonya apa ada yang salah " tanya penjaga tersebut.  
" Tidak ada, kau bisa melanjutkannya " ucap shion  
Baik shion-sama " Isi surat ini mengatakan bahwa seluruh pemimpin negara harus datang ke konoha dua hari sesudah menerima surat ini. Hal ini berkaitan dengan salah satu ninja konohagakure yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. diharapkan para pemimpin menghadiri pertemuan ini, tertanda Tsunade Senju hokage kelima  
Shion pun lantas membaca surat itu lagi memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah kebohongan. Perlahan seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya ketika membaca surat itu " Naruto-kun aku akan bertemu padamu dan mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menagih janji waktu itu " pikir shion  
" Penjaga cepat beritahu semua untuk bersiap-siap kekonoha" perintah shion pada penjaga tersebut dan dibalas anggukan lalu pergi  
" Naruto-Kun Tunggulah Aku "  
SKIP : Di Sunagakure  
Sosok pemuda berambut merah bertato ai di keningnya yang kita kenal sebagai sabaku gaara atau lebih tepatnya kazekage dan mantan jinchuriki tersebut sedang menatap langit biru. Pikirnya mulai memikirkan sosok pemuda kuning yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari jurang kebencian dan pernah menolongnya dari anggota akatsuki. Naruto itulah nama teman pertamanya, jinchuriki dari kyuubi siluman berekor sembilan.  
" Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini naruto, " pikir gaara sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya. Sejenak ia menyesap teh di cangkir nya dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, saat ia mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya agar lebih rilek seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.  
" Masuk " perintah gaara dan seseorang penjaga mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah gulungan yang ia yakini dari konoha  
" Lapor Gaara-sama ada surat dari konohagakure " ucap penjaga tersebut menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepadanya  
" Baiklah, kau boleh kembali " perintah gaara lalu menerima gulungan tersebut dan mulai membacanya.  
" Yang terhormat seluruh pemimpin negara diharapkan datang ke konohagakure untuk menghadapi pertemuan yang bersangkutan dengan salah satu ninja konohagakure Uzumaki Naruto. tertanda Tsunade Senju hokage kelima.  
Gaara yang mendengar isi gulungan ini sontak langsung mencari pengawalnya untuk mempersiapkan kepergiannya kekonoha.  
SKIP : Tiba Saatnya Pertemuan  
Saat ini didesa konohagakure tepatnya didalam gedung hokage, semua pemimpin dari berbagai negara saat ini telah duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan. Pemimpin yang tidak hadir saat itu hanyalah beberapa pemimpin dan salah satu kage yaitu raikage yang tidak datang entah kenapa.  
" Baiklah kelihatannya semua sudah berkumpul meski ada beberapa yang tidak hadir. Disini saya tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Pertemuan ini untuk membahas salah satu ninja dari konohagakure yaitu uzumaki naruto. " ucap Tsunade saat itu yang sedang menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar  
" Cih bocah kuning itu, apa yang ingin dibahas dari penghianat itu hah. Apakah dia kabur dari penjara cih tak kusangka konoha tidak becus menjaga bocah itu. " ucap salah satu pemimpin negara menyelah  
" DIAM KAU PAK TUA JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCELA PERKATAANKU " teriak Tsunade dengan penuh emosi  
" Kalian semua dipanggil disini karna saya akan memberitahu hal penting bahwa ' tsunade terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya lalu mulai berbicara ' Uzumaki Naruto ninja dari desa konoha telah tewas dua hari yang lalu " ucap tsunade  
Para pemimpin tersebut ada yang terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar hal itu. Hanya beberapa yang sedih dan tidak percaya bahwa uzumaki naruto tewas dan terlebih lagi mereka tidak tau mengapa naruto disebut penghianat dan apa alasannya.  
Shok itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai pirang yang duduk dikursi pertemuan itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya itu tewas. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dipipinya, perlahan dia berdiri dari kursi tersebut dan mulai berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.  
" Hei kau jangan meninggalkan ruangan ini dulu, aku belum selesai bicara " ucap tsunade berkata pada gadis itu. Tetapi gadis tersebut tidak mendengarkan perkataan tersebut dan terus berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu  
" Hah baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain, saya akan menjelaskan lagi bahwa uzumaki naruto tewas dan saat ini uchiha sasuke adalah tahanan karena telah menipu kita semua. " ucap tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya  
Semuanya yang mendengar hal itu dibuat terkejut lagi termasuk pemuda berambut merah yang kita kenal sebagai kazekage gaara. Pemuda tersebut berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara.  
" Maaf hokage, apa maksudnya bahwa uchiha sasuke telah menipu kita " tanya gaara pada tsunade  
" Saya akan menjelaskan lebih detail. Uchiha sasuke telah menipu kita dengan mengarang bahwa uzumaki naruto menjadi penghianat. Dia melakukan ini semua untuk membangkitkan klannya dan mencoba menguasai seluruh negara dibawah kekuasaannya. Jadi pada dua hari yang lalu terjadi pemberontakan yang dilakukan uzumaki naruto karna tidak terima dirinya disebut penghianat. Sasuke yang ada disana pun mencoba berniat membunuh naruto agar ia tidak menjadi penghambat dari rencananya.' Tsunade diam sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi ' Dan terjadilah sebuah pertempuran dahsyat antara sasuke dengan naruto pada saat itu. Mereka berdua pun terluka parah dan dibawah kerumah sakit, tapi sayangnya nyawa naruto tidak dapat ditolong saat itu. "  
Para pemimpin yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut pun mulai merasa bersalah bahkan beberapa kage pun menyesal pada waktu itu mempercayai perkataan sasuke. Pemuda yang menyandang gelar kazekage tersebut melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu  
" Mau kemana kau gaara " tanya tsunade  
" Aku mau mencari udara dulu, permisi hokage-sama " ucap gaara datar dan melangkah pergi  
Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kepergian gaara. Dia tau pasti gaara saat ini sedang terpukul.  
" Baiklah semua saya rasa sudah cukup. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan pada kalian semua untuk tidak lagi memanggil naruto dengan sebutan penghianat dan membuat patung disetiap desa kalian untuk mengenang sosok Uzumaki Naruto. jika tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi kalian semua boleh bubar " ucap tsunade pada para pemimpin negara  
SKIP :  
" Hikss... hikss... naruto-kun " air mata shion perlahan semakin deras mengingat perkataan tewasnya naruto  
" kenapa... kenapa... ini terjadi pada dirimu... NARUTOOO-KUN " tak kuat menahan sakit. Shion pun terduduk kelantai yang tidak jauh dari ruangan pertemuan tadi.  
" Hei namamu shion kan " tanya gaara pada shion  
" hiks... siapa kau... hiks... "  
" Tenangkan dirimu. Aku sabaku gaara temannya naruto dan kau siapanya naruto " ucap gaara  
" Hikss... naruto-kun adalah sosok pahlawan dinegeriku. Dulu dia pernah membantu negeriku dari iblis yang bernama mouryou hiks... hiks... "  
" Pertama kali aku bertemu dia. Aku meramalkannya bahwa dia akan mati tapi dengan percaya diri dia membantah tuduhanku ini. Sikapnya selalu ceroboh dan bodoh hiks... hikss... tapi perlahan aku melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa dari dirinya. Semangatnya serta senyumannya dia mengajarkanku bahwa takdir manusia itu dapat dirubah, hiks... hikss.. hiks... awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Tapi saat ketika dia menyelamatkanku dari iblis mouryou disaat itu aku melihat dirinya sangatlah bersinar, dan dari situlah muncul perasaan yang tidak aku tau. Yah aku tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi rasanya hangat disini dari situ aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya " ucap shion sambil menunjuk dadanya.  
" Yah aku tau, naruto juga adalah temanku yang pertama. Dia yang telah menyadarkanku dan mengatakan bahwa kita kuat bukan untuk menang tetapi kita kuat untuk melindungi seseorang. Dia selalu saja mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri tapi hal itulah yang kusuka dari dirinya.  
" hiks... arigato telah membuatku tenang. Ano... sabaku-san? Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu  
" Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan " ucap gaara  
" ano... lain kali saja, terima kasih "  
" hah ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu "  
" hai sabaku-san "  
" naruto-kun aku pasti akan menghidupkanmu lagi " batin shion seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.  
SKIP : Saat Malam Hari  
Disaat orang terlelap untuk tidur. Sesosok gadis tengah menyelinap masuk kearah tempat pemakaman konoha. Dengan langkah perlahan gadis itu melihat satu-persatu nisan yang ada disana sampai berhenti pada sebuah nisan.  
" Tenang aku pasti akan menghidupkanmu kembali. " ucap gadis berambut pirang tersebut sambil menggali makam tersebut. Gelapnya langit dan dinginnya malam tidak membuat semangat gadis itu pudar. Saat makam tersebut digali dengan cukup dalam. Terlihatlah sebuah peti yang bertuliskan nama " Uzumaki Naruto ". Perlahan gadis itu membuka peti itu dan terlihatlah sebuah sosok pemuda yang terbaring disana.  
" Bahkan saat mati kau tetap saja tampan naruto-kun " pikir gadis itu sambil membelai rambut pirang naruto.  
" Sebentar lagi kau akan segera hidup kembali naruto-kun " ucap gadis itu sambil mengucapkan mantra aneh. Sesaat sesudah gadis itu mengucapkannya, muncul cahaya terang dari tubuh naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa. Semakin terang cahaya itu hingga hampir terlihat kesemua penjuru.  
SKIP...  
" Ugh... dimana aku... "  
" Akhirnya kau bangun juga reinkarnasi kaguya "  
" Siapa kau, dan apa maksudmu reinkarnasi kaguya. Bukankah aku adalah reinkarnasi ashura. "  
" Kau benar, tapi itu dulu saat chakra ashura belum tercampur dengan chakra indra. Sekarang kau memiliki gabungan dari chakra ashura dan indra. Saat chakra mereka berdua bergabung, kekuatan yang baru akan terbentuk. Kau adalah kaguya kedua Uzumaki Naruto. "  
" Apa maksudmu... aku tidak mengerti. Coba katakan dengan mudah saja tidak usah rumit begitu " Ucap pemuda tersebut bingung.  
" Hah... Sudah kuduga menjelaskan ini sangat susah kepadamu. Baiklah akan kukatakan dengan mudah, kau adalah kaguya kedua dan kau memiliki semua kekuatannya. Kalau kau tak percaya coba kau lihat kedalam genangan air dibawahmu itu. "  
" I...ni rinne...gan, tapi tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh dengan rinnegan di mata kananku " Ucap naruto sambil memegangi rinnegan kanannya yang sekarang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe bukan berwarna ungu seperti rinnegan kirinya.  
" Sekarang apa kau sudah percaya padaku "  
" Tidak mungkin. Tapi bagaimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, aku tidak mengerti "  
" Akan kujelaskan. Apa kau ingat saat madara menyembuhkanmu naruto "  
" Yah aku ingat. Saat itu aku tengah terluka parah, tapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini "  
" Madara adalah reinkarnasi indra sebelum sasuke. Jadi disaat madara menyembuhkanmu, dia juga memberikanmu chakra indra pada dirimu . Tapi kekuatanmu saat ini masih jauh dari kaguya. Mata rinnegan yang kau punyai itu belumlah sempurna. "  
" Apa maksudmu belum sempurna, dan lantas bagaimana caranya agar mata ini bisa sempurna "  
" Kau akan tau jawabannya sendiri naruto " Ucap sosok itu hampir menghilang  
" Tunggu dulu, aku masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kusampaikan "  
SKIP : End  
Bersamaan dengan cahaya itu hilang. Gadis pirang tersebut terduduk lemas ditanah, nampaknya dia sangat kelelahan.  
" Hosh... hosh aku... tidak berhasil.. hiks...hiks...hiks " perlahan gadis itu meneteskan air mata.  
" Naruto-kun kumohon bangunlah, hiks... hiks... apa kau tak ingat kau masih punya janji padaku. Jadi kumohon bangun NARUTOOOO " teriak gadis itu  
" Ugh... dimana aku "  
" Naruto-kun hiks... kau hidup... hiks..syukurlah naruto-kun " ucap shion memeluk naruto  
" Maaf nona, kau ini siapa... " ucap naruto nampak tak mengenal gadis ini  
" Apa kau lupa padaku hiks... hiks... kau jahat naruto-kun... hiks... Kau pernah berjanji padaku hiks... dan kau bahkan tak mengingatku " ucap shion  
" Aku minta maaf nona, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Dan aku juga tidak tau siapa aku ini. Jika kau tau siapa aku tolong beritahu aku " ucap naruto mulai melepaskan shion dari pelukannya.  
Tangis shion pun mereda. Dilihatnya naruto saat ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dengannya... tunggu dulu. Shion pun mulai memperhatikan mata naruto.  
" Apa yang terjadi, bukankah mata naruto-kun berwarna biru safir, tapi kenapa saat ini matanya berbeda " batin shion saat melihat mata rinnegan naruto yang berbeda warnanya.  
" Anooo... nona, apa kau mendengarku. " ucap naruto kepada shion yang mulai tersadar dari lamunannya.  
" Ahhh eto... apa benar kau tidak mengingat siapa dirimu ini " tanya shion  
" Yah kurasa begitu, tapi tunggu dulu, aku mengingat sesuatu,, yah aku ingat, aku mengingat seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender. Kami pernah berciuman disuatu tempat aku tidak tau dimana " ucap naruto  
Shion tersentak mendengar perkataan naruto.  
" Berciuman, jadi naruto-kun pernah berciuman. Tapi siapa gadis itu " nampak shion berfikir keras  
" Anooo nona. Kau melamun lagi " ucap naruto  
" Ahh maafkan aku " ucap shion  
" Jadi nona apa kau tau sesuatu tentang diriku"  
Shion nampak berfikir keras. Disaat ini pemuda didepannya sama sekali tidak mengingat dirinya, dan belum lagi pernyataan pemuda ini saat dirinya mengatakan pernah berciuman dengan gadis, mengingat perkataan itu membuat shion merasa amarah didalam hatinya, tunggu dulu apakah ini rasanya cemburu " Batin shion  
Kembali, shion menatap naruto dengan serius. Dari ekspresi mukanya terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidak tau apa-apa. Shion mulai memikirkan rencana  
" tunggu dulu, saat ini naruto-kun tidak mengingat dirinya. Dengan ini mungkin aku bisa membawanya kenegaraku dan memintanya menjadi suamiku " pikir shion sambil tersenyum  
" nona, apa kau tau sesuatu. Tolong katakan padaku " ucap naruto  
" Baiklah, akan kujelaskan padamu takumi-kun tentang siapa dirimu " ucap shion berbohong  
" baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau tadi memanggilku naruto nona " pikir naruto  
" Ahh anoo mungkin kau tadi salah dengar takumi-kun " ucap shion  
" Yah... mungkin saja kau benar nona " dengan polosnya naruto mempercayainya  
Shion yang mendengarnya tersenyum lega  
" Baiklah sampai dimana tadi. Namamu adalah Takumi Sido, kau adalah suamiku " ucap shion mengarang cerita.  
Skip : Dua minggu meninggalnya naruto  
" Hinata sudahlah, kumohon buka pintunya hinata. Kau belum makan sejak seminggu ini, kau bisa sakit hinata " ucap ayah hinata hyuga hiashi  
" Aku tidak lapar ayah "  
" Hinata kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri, ayah yakin naruto pasti juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. "  
" Hentikan ayah, sudah cukup. Biarkan aku sendiri ayah kumohon hiks... hiks... "  
" Baiklah hinata " hiashi pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut  
Kini tinggallah hinata seorang diri, berlinang air mata. Air matanya terus mengalir, sejauh apapun ia berusaha menahannya.  
Terisak memandangi benda dalam dekapannya, yang mengingatkannya pada naruto. Senyum naruto, sapaan hangatnya, rasa sayangnya, cintanya, dan mata birunya yang membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.  
Semakin ia mengingat itu semua, semakin sesak rasa didadanya. Sakit dan pilu. Kenapa ? kenapa naruto secepat itu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.  
" Naruto-kun... hiks... hiks... kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri hiks... hiks... kau jahat naruto-kun " isaknya  
Hinata menangis hingga ia merasa lemas tak bertenaga. Rambutnya berantakan, penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar ia pun tertidur  
" Hinata-chan... "  
" Siapa itu, kenapa kau tau namaku "  
" mou hinata-chan lupa yah denganku "  
Sejenak hinata memperhatikan sosok itu. Celana orange, kulit tan, goresan di pipi, rambut pirangnya mengingatkan dia tentang naruto  
" Kau... naruto-kun "  
" Yah hinata ini aku. "  
" hiks... hiks... naruto-kun... kau jahat hiks... meninggalkanku sendirian " ucap hinata sambil memukul pelan dada bidang naruto  
" maafkan aku hinata-chan " ucap naruto dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya  
" hiks... hiks... "  
" Hinata-chan waktuku tak banyak. Dengar baik-baik saat ini kau harus mencari seseorang yang bernama shion dia seorang miko "  
" Apa maksudnya naruto-kun "  
" Kau akan tahu nanti hinata-chan " perlahan tubuh naruto menghilang hingga tak tersisa  
" Tunggu naruto-kun jangan tinggalkan aku NARUTOOO-KUN

"hosh...hosh... "  
" Ternyata hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa seperti nyata. Dan orang yang bernama shion. Siapa dia, aku harus mencari tahu, mungkin saja ini ada sangkut pautnya tentang naruto-kun " ucap hinata perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya "


End file.
